Desenlace
by Boomxy
Summary: El desenlace de todo el caos en París había ocurrido, y cualquier persona pensaría que un desenlace significa el final de los hechos, pues la resolución de todo lo que había arremetido en París había llegado por fin. Pero, en muchas ocasiones, la resolución de una historia simplemente es el inicio de otras más.


El desenlace de todo el caos en París había ocurrido, y cualquier persona pensaría que un desenlace significa el final de los hechos, pues la resolución de todo lo que había arremetido en París había llegado por fin.

Si alguien le preguntase meses atrás, no, más bien, una semana atrás si creería todos los sucesos que estaban por suceder en su vida, ella simplemente hubiese mencionado lo _ridículo_ del asunto y se hubiera marchado del lugar, alegando que realmente nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Y para ser sincera en ese caso meramente hipotético no podría culpar a su _yo del pasado_, pues a pesar de todo aun todo lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos seguía siendo demasiado surreal como para no pensar que, en cualquier momento terminaría despertando de un sueño bastante extraño, estando segura que no era la única con aquellos pensamientos.

Cuando descendió con delicadeza de una de las farolas donde anteriormente se encontraba parada de forma grácil y tratando de evitar la atención de los pocos transeúntes que pasaban por ahí a esa hora, no pudo evitar pensar en la responsabilidad que ahora recaía sobre ella de forma momentánea al ver sus manos cubiertas por aquel traje de heroína, para después suspirar al observar hacia el frente y toparse con el barco donde la familia Couffaine vivía, soltando un suspiro que entremezclaba _molestia_ y algo que no supo como identificar a la par que llevaba su vista hasta su mano donde llevaba una pequeña cajita de madera.

— Lo que hago por Adrien y — guardó silencio durante un instante mordiendo su labio inferior, pues de cierta manera aun su mente parecía asimilar _todo_ lo que había terminado por descubrir — Marinette — agregó con un poco de pesadez mientras que para sorpresa de ella, había sonreído como si de un arco reflejo se tratara.

Las suaves notas de una melodía tocadas con lo que pudo distinguir como algo difusas fueron su guía al acercarse un poco más al barco _Liberty_, entrando en este de forma sigilosa y dejándose llevar por los acordes para llegar hasta la persona que buscaba.

_No porque ella deseara verlo_, se dijo a sí misma, simplemente se trataba de algo que hacía por aquellos dos grandes _bobos_.

Cuando observó de espaldas a la persona que emitía aquellas notas tan marcadas en su guitarra no pudo evitar sentir un poco de decepción al darse cuenta de que quien se encontraba en cubierta con una guitarra en mano no era a quien _buscaba_ en realidad.

Era Juleka, su compañera de clases. Entonces, en su cabeza tuvo sentido el que la melodía no sonara tan bien como su mente esperaba.

Estaba segura de que Juleka era buena con el bajo (y no es que estuviese alabando su talento, simplemente era sinceridad) pero tenía entendido por propios comentarios de ella que la guitarra en definitiva no era lo suyo.

Y en realidad en esos momentos lo confirmo. Juleka no era buena para la guitarra, sin duda o debía practicar más o dejarle eso a su hermano.

Para su buena suerte, su compañera llevaba unos audífonos puestos, seguramente para poder escuchar mejor sus acordes en lo que supuso era una práctica con aquel instrumento con el cual no se encontraba familiarizada, por lo cual decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse y volver después.

O quizás buscarlo fuera de la escuela a la cual él asistía y secuestrarlo para por fin cumplir su cometido_; lo que ocurriera primero_, pensó intentando restarle importancia.

Teniendo toda la intención de partir del barco _Liberty_ (del cual, Marinette le tuvo que repetir más de una vez el nombre debido que ella simplemente lo pronunciaba _mal_) pero una mano tomó la suya, cosa que la hizo respingar para girarse de forma intuitiva, dispuesta a atacar.

Pero en cuanto observó a Luka frente a ella colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios mientras un suave _"shhh_" salía de estos se obligo a si misma a bajar su brazo donde su mano se había formado un puño tanto para atacar como para proteger la caja del miraculous que se le habia confiado entregar, aunque aquello no quisiera decir que se encontraba relajada.

— Creo que por tu reacción no es a Juleka a quien buscas — atinó a decir en un susurro, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sin soltar la mano de ella — ¿O me equivoco, Chloé? — preguntó con un cierto tonó de burla que en la pasada semana ambos sabían que sería realmente imposible que saliera de los labios del chico hacia ella sin tener la identidad de _Viperion_ sobre él de por medio.

— No, estoy aquí buscando a alguien más — levantó un poco la mano que tenia libre, logrando que Luka observara la curiosa caja con una ceja alzada, pues era fácil de reconocer a esta altura de su vida — Y soy Queen Bee mientras use esta mascara ¿Entendido, colmillitos? — siseó intentando sonar molesta ante su comentario, pero en realidad no podía estarlo.

En primer lugar porque _de una u otra forma_ era su culpa que _todo París_ y que incluso todo el mundo supiese que la hija del alcalde, ergo, Chloé Bourgeois era la heroína Queen Bee. Ahora que veía hacia sus acciones pasadas no podía evitar sentirse realmente tonta, pero no era algo que pudiese cambiar.

Y en segundo, a pesar de que eran compañeros ocasionales de equipo de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ninguno de los demás portadores le había llamado por su nombre mientras se encontraban en acción, a excepción de Viperion con el cual en más de una ocasión había hecho equipo para apoyar a los afamados superhéroes debido a la increíble sinergia que tenían sus habilidades en conjunto.

Él era el único que le llamaba por su nombre durante las batallas e incluso reuniones de estrategia donde ambos héroes los necesitaban para que se encontraran alertas ante cualquier peligro antes de volver sus miraculous por separado evitando así que supiesen más identidades de las que deberían.

— Lo que su alteza ordene — no pudo evitar sonreír al oír el apodo que Chat Noir por el cual Chat Noir le habia _bautizado_ de cierta forma luego de que en su primera pelea contra un Akuma él pensó que en realidad su poder podía venir de su mordida _como una especie de veneno_. Cosa que realmente no había resultado de lo mejor.

Apodo del cual Queen Bee rápidamente se adueño en cuanto él le llamaba por su nombre de civil.

Y no es que buscara molestarla _tan directamente_ (después de todo, aquella chica siempre habia sido un dolor de cabeza para su hermana), si no que después de sentirse realmente como compañeros reales, no podía admitir que aquel cambio de actitud de la _reina Bourgeois_ a _la reina abeja_ era algo que valía la pena ver.

Intentaba hacer lo mejor de sí misma para reparar sus errores y de cierta forma podía percibir que la máscara le otorgaba una libertad que el mismo podía percibir en su ser. Razón por la cual al paso del tiempo, comenzó a comprender un poco más a aquella extravagante heroína.

Porque eso era lo que era a pesar de todos sus errores.

Un silencio levemente incomodo se instaló en ellos donde ella a pesar de todo lo que pasaba por su mente seguía sosteniéndole la mirada de forma orgullosa, aspecto que si le preguntaban a Luka, era algo que nunca desaparecería de los ojos de ella, siendo Chloé o su alter ego Queen Bee.

Porque si alguien le preguntase meses atrás, no, más bien, una semana atrás si creería que Viperion, aquel superhéroe con el que de forma ocasional hacia equipo junto con Ladybug y Chat Noir, que cuando no se necesitaba de Queen Bee él estaba dispuesto a protegerla pues era su compañera y el cual de forma inesperada había terminado robando su corazón era Luka Couffaine, ella simplemente hubiese mencionado lo _ridículo_ del asunto y se hubiera marchado del lugar, alegando que realmente nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Para su desgracia aquello era la realidad, logrando que de una u otra forma su corazón se sintiese _aplastado_ por la realidad.

No porque le disgustará la identidad del héroe, pues de una u otra forma estaba segura que había logrado conocerlo de forma completa aun con aquel antifaz sin saber siquiera de quien se trataba.

Más bien por el hecho de que estaba consciente de que el guitarrista albergaba sentimientos hacia alguien más, y podían tacharla de alguien que escuchase conversaciones ajenas, pero en más de una ocasión lo había escuchado hablar de Marinette de forma maravillosa, cosa que en aquel momento pensaba que su molestia era debido a que se trataba de su _rival_, sin saber que dentro de todo aquello, existía otra razón por la cual su corazón mostraba esa apatía, después de todo los sentimientos no suelen seguir la lógica.

— Entonces ¿Puedo preguntar algo al respecto de tu visita y sobre lo que llevas en la mano? — inquirió, cerrando tras su espalda la puerta de su camarote.

Estaba seguro que Juleka no le buscaría dentro de un buen rato, después de todo le había pedido su guitarra para poder practicar una serenata bohemia que planeaba dedicarle a alguien _muy especial para ella_ y seguramente su madre se encontraba en su propio camarote intentando meditar, algo relativamente nuevo para ella pero que hacía no mucho le había encontrado el gusto.

La heroína parpadeo desconcertada, pues en realidad no se había percatado en cuanto habían entrado ambos al lugar, pero debió adivinarlo al no sentir la fresca brisa del viento que podía percibir al estar sobre la cubierta del barco.

— Supongo que para este punto sabes que Adrien y Marinette partieron hoy a China en busca de respuestas — sin poder evitarlo, el nombre de quien era la heroína que ella admiraba le supo amargo en su boca debido a la presencia de Luka, cosa que él no pasó por desapercibido — Ya no hay akumas, por ende no hay peligro, pero ambos insistieron en no dejar París desprotegido — agregó a la par que de forma inconsciente se abrazaba a si misma aun sin soltar la pequeña caja que contenía el Miraculous que debía entregar.

Una semana había pasado desde que el peligro de Hawkmoth y Mayura habían desaparecido por completo después de una ardua batalla donde muchos de los Miraculous que _aquel que_ conocían como _el maestro Fu_ tenía en posición habían sido activados para obtener el éxito en aquella batalla aun más grande y brutal que la que habían enfrentado el _día de los héroes_.

Donde muchas verdades fueron descubiertas; como la identidad del villano _principal_, así como sus motivos. Donde debido al tiempo que habían durado en batalla, además de un gran shock emocional, se tuvieron que retirar debido a la falta de energía de sus Kwamis, donde sus identidades quedaron expuestas.

Para Chloé aquello no era un problema, no le preocupaba pues todo París sabia quien se ocultaba debajo de la máscara de Queen Bee.

Pero para los demás la cosa era muy diferente. Y tampoco hace falta decir que el verdadero problema de Chloé durante ese momento no había sido su propia identidad, si no el descubrir la identidad de sus compañeros héroes.

La de Chat Noir, Ladybug y claramente la de Viperion habían sido las más impactantes para ella por todo lo que conllevaba aquello.

— Hable con ellos por la tarde antes de que tomaran el avión a Shanghái, pensé que sabía lo que todos ustedes, pero veo que existen privilegios para la realeza — se atrevió a agregar en un tono burlón, sin disimular un poco la apatía de pensar que en realidad _no podía ser más de ayuda _así como la confusión en su tono de voz.

— Ellos hablaron con el anciano y — pero fue interrumpida ante la seña de manos que Luka le hacía para que guardara silencio.

— Chloé — le riño por lo bajo, logrando que la rubia suspirara.

— _Las palabras mágicas_ — le dijo ella frunciendo su seño al ser llamada por su nombre de civil, intentando molestarse nuevamente por la actitud de Luka, cosa que era realmente difícil.

Luka rodó los ojos divertido al recordar una anécdota que Adrien como Chat Noir le había contado una vez sobre ella, donde _prácticamente_ le había obligado a decir _por favor_ para unírseles a la pelea.

No pudo evitar soltar una suave risa ante el recuerdo, imaginándose a la rubia inflar sus mejillas en un puchero diciendo aquella oración que en muy pocas ocasiones habia escuchado salir de sus labios.

Pero que en más de una ocasión había logrado escuchar en el latir de su corazón como una melodía apasionada.

— De acuerdo, _Queen Bee_, por favor no lo llames simplemente "el anciano", aunque no lo conozcamos él tiene un nombre y le debemos respeto — pidió con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, observando como ella desviaba su mirada.

— No era tan difícil ¿Verdad? — cuestiono en voz baja para después suspirar, extendiendo la caja hexagonal hacia él — Ladybug y Chat Noir no tienen asuntos en París por el momento, el peligro que amenazaba a todos ya no existe pero ellos aun deben buscar cómo recuperar a la madre de Adrien, pero el maestro Fu les dijo que la ciudad ya estaba acostumbrada a ser protegida por héroes, arrebatarles algo así de forma repentina según sus palabras traería caos — explicó con detenimiento, retirando su mano de forma rápida en cuanto él tomó la caja entre sus manos.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes. Luka observó con detenimiento la caja que contenía el Miraculous de la serpiente y por ende a su pequeño amigo Sass.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que esos dos eligieron a los portadores con más problemas emocionales para proteger la ciudad? Claro, dejando de lado a Adrien porque está claro que él gana sin duda alguna — ella contuvo una carcajada en sus labios, para después suspirar al girarse y observarlo directamente a sus ojos.

Estaba más que claro que aquello de _los problemas emocionales_ era referente a lo que ocurría y _no ocurría_ entre ellos. Viperion o más bien Luka no era un chico que tardara en captar ciertas emociones, y estaba más que claro que pronto se había percatado de los sentimientos de ella hacia él a medida que se desarrollaban. No solo porque de entre Carapace y Chat Noir, Queen Bee parecía no rehuir a su presencia y leve contacto, además por que claramente ella no era una persona que buscaba ocultar lo que pensaba.

Y es que, cuando se refería a problemas emocionales respecto a él mismo lo hacía por los vuelcos que su corazón habia tenido en un periodo _demasiado corto_ de tiempo.

Porque si alguien le preguntaba tiempo atrás si existía una posibilidad de sentir algo por Chloé Bourgeois, él simplemente no diría nada mientras negaba con su cabeza debido a todo lo malo que había escuchado de ella por parte de su hermana y un par de sus amigas, además de que en su corazón ya existía una melodía tan clara y pura que no se creía capaz de dejar ir tan a la ligera a pesar de que era consciente de que esa melodía nunca podría ser expresada por completo. Pero las cosas ahora eran muy diferentes a ese pasado.

Las cosas habían cambiado, pues si bien al principio el saber que la heroína _podía _sentir algo hacia él era algo que realmente no le agradaba del todo; por más Queen Bee que fuese, seguía siendo Chloé Bourgeois. Una chica que, hasta donde sabia, era bastante superficial. Pensamiento por el cual pronto se arrepintió al conocerla dentro del papel de heroína, donde buscaba dar lo mejor de sí y donde demostraba que realmente intentaba ver más allá de la máscara que el portaba.

— _Algo me dice que eres un buen músico, colmillitos. Eres mejor con la lira que con las palabras_ — le había dicho en una ocasión mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente cuando de forma _inocente_ había intentado hacer entrar en razón a uno de sus amigos de la escuela cuando este había sido akumatizado, cosa que no había resultado nada bien.

Donde descubrió que ella observaba mejor a las personas de lo que aparentaba.

— Fue lo mismo que le dije al _gato pulgoso_ de Adrien cuando me entregó a Pollen, pero según él esto de ser héroe forma el carácter y ya de ahí deje de escuchar un buen rato su sermón — acotó la rubia, desviando su mirada hacia sus manos, haciendo además de ver sus uñas, cosa _claramente_ imposible en el momento — Pero no es algo permanente, debemos devolverlos cuando vuelvan, que en realidad, no sé cuándo será — agregó con semblante serio, encontrando la duda en la mirada de Luka que había podido observar de reojo.

Para ella no había duda de que estaba igual de confundido que ella aquella mañana cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir o más bien, Adrien y Marinette, habían llegado a la terraza donde ella _tenía_ su guarida secreta, entregándole ambas cajitas y explicándole de manera vaga el asunto.

Ambos debían hacer una pausa en sus vidas ahí en París para poner fin a todo ese asunto y poder recuperar a Emilie Agreste de aquel sueño en el cual se encontraba sumida, uno del cual si no encontraban una respuesta, Nathalie sería una víctima más del broche del pavorreal que aparentemente se encontraba dañado.

Para ello Marinette terminó contando una _verdad_ parcial a sus padres, teniendo así el permiso de partir junto con Adrien a China en búsqueda de algo, siendo guiados por el guardián de los Miraculous.

Ellos no le dieron explicación sobre el por qué le confiaban tal carga a ella, así como tampoco _por qué_ Luka. Simplemente le dijeron lo mismo que ella le había repetido a Luka, que París seguramente resentiría de forma brutal el que los héroes desaparecieran de un momento a otro aunque el peligro latente de los akumas no existiera, y con ellos cuidando la ciudad la falta de Ladybug y Chat Noir se vería amortiguada mientras ellos buscaban respuestas sin dejar de ser los héroes en los que se habían convertido.

— _¿Qué pasa con los tortolos de Nino y Alya? ¿O la señorita seriedad, ergo, Kagami? _— preguntó al momento, ansiosa.

— _El maestro Fu no quiere que más Miraculous estén activos, eso atrae la codicia y ambición al poder_ — fue lo único que Marinette le respondió en aquel instante, dejándola con más interrogantes en su cabeza.

Luka suspiró, algo resignado. Lo suyo no era ser un héroe, al menos eso había pensado la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que la heroína frente a él le había hecho ver las cosas de forma diferente cuando en una de las batallas que había tenido antes de que todo se desencadenara estuvo a punto de caer vencido de no ser por ella y la fe que le tenía.

La observó frente a él, con su frente en alto pero desviando su mirada. Esperando una respuesta.

En el fondo estaba seguro que de cierta forma Chloé estaba feliz por la confianza que le habían depositado, después de todo, muchas personas pensaban que realmente no era _alguien de fiar_, cosa que él con el tiempo comprendió que aquello era una simple mentira o fachada que colocaba ante todos.

Pero también podía percibir que le perturbaba el hecho de que él fuese su compañero.

Por todo lo que _ocurría_ y _no ocurría_ entre ellos.

Por qué Luka no sabía cómo distinguir la melodía que llegaba a su corazón en cuanto la veía. No era clara, tampoco era dulce y apacible; es más, estaba seguro de que era todo lo contrario a aquello.

La melodía que Chloé hacía sonar en su interior era intensa y con demasiadas frecuencias, que solía ir de lo que podía categorizar como el golpeteo intenso de una batería, hasta la melancolía que un piano podría ofrecerle. Un matiz demasiado complejo que difícilmente podía entender del todo.

Pero para él era complicado, pues al no entenderla, no podía encontrar una forma de saber si el hecho de que ella supiera que Viperion era él le causaba incomodidad al pensar que su corazón seguía en una sola frecuencia, cuando para él era más que claro que no. Un matiz de tonadas era algo demasiado atrayente, así como el conocer verdaderamente a alguien que llevaba todas esas emociones en su interior.

O si su incomodidad era dictada por el hecho de pasar más tiempo con él, cosa que realmente no esperaban, o al menos no tan rápido.

Al menos Luka buscaba encontrar un poco de valor para encararla, para preguntarle si de cierta forma el descubrir su identidad _había_ arruinado el encanto que él de forma inconsciente habia puesto sobre ella.

Pero al verla ahí esa noche, cambiando su actitud así como tono de voz al dirigirse a él, descartó la idea por completo. No había rastro de decepción, sino más bien un poco de miedo al rechazo, algo que él había aprendido que era uno de sus peores temores.

— Bueno, si a ellos les funciono el asunto de ser un dúo de superhéroes, puede que a nosotros también — comentó, encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría la pequeña caja de madera, observando el resplandor que de pronto emanaba de ella para después sonreírle a la criatura que ahora se mostraba ante él — Hola de nuevo, Sass.

Ella ignoró las palabras intercambiadas entre Kwami y portador, repitiendo en su cabeza lo que Luka había dicho justo antes de encontrarse con su Kwami.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, frente a ella se encontraba el mismo chico sólo que ahora portaba su identidad secreta, _Viperion_ le observaba fijamente con sus ojos levemente rasgados tal como los de una serpiente venenosa.

Solo que ante sus ojos, quizás el veneno más fuerte que podía tener aquel chico eran las palabras que decía, pues a pesar de ser malo con ellas, estas siempre terminaban paralizando su corazón como ella lo hacía con los enemigos.

— No debes verme como si te fuese a rechazar — se atrevió a decir ella, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando su orgullo.

— Creo que para que exista un rechazo, debe existir una confesión — arremetió el héroe sonriendo de lado, comenzando a acercarse a ella.

Porque lo que ocurría entre ellos, era una complicidad que ahora que lo veía, no había menguado.

Y lo que no, era que les faltaba un poco más para ser realmente sinceros ante sus sentimientos.

Viperion besó con suavidad la mejilla de Queen Bee, dejándola pasmada durante unos segundos y preguntándose de forma torpe si él había usado su propia habilidad contra ella, lo cual era _imposible_, para después buscarlo con la mirada y observar como abría el _portillo_ que se encontraba en su habitación dispuesto a salir por ahí, no sin antes sonreírle con ternura al verla hacer sus manos puños ante su acción.

Ella enrojeció ante ese gesto, realmente arrepentida de no ser cuidadosa en el pasado al expresar sus sentimientos hacia él en el pasado. Pero por otro lado, olvidando sus inseguridades.

Por qué tenía razón. Aquello le había funcionado al par de _tontos _de Adrien y Marinette, llevándolos a alcanzar sus sentimientos ¿Quién le decía que eso no podía ocurrirle a ella? Más cuando, aquellas palabras habían salido de la boca de Luka.

Dejándole en claro que de una forma u otra, ella se había ganado un lugar en su corazón más grande lo que había esperado.

— Como si yo me fuese a confesar ante ti, colmillitos — comentó ella, empujándolo suavemente para que se moviera del lugar y darle el pase por el portillo a ella, saliendo del camarote para caer de lleno al agua.

Siendo seguida por él, quien no dudo en reír al verla maldecir por lo bajo al ver arruinado su cabello.

El desenlace de todo el caos en París había ocurrido, y cualquier persona pensaría que un desenlace significa el final de los hechos, pues la resolución de todo lo que había arremetido en París había llegado por fin. Pero, en muchas ocasiones, la resolución de una historia simplemente es el inicio de otras más.

Aquel desenlace los había llevado hasta aquel momento, donde la vida como protectores de París había iniciado para Queen Bee y Viperion, demostrando que los desenlaces no siempre marcaban un final, sino también un nuevo inicio, uno bastante diferente pero que sin duda era algo que de cierta forma sus corazones anhelaban.

De ahí, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, tanto Adrien como Marinette se encontraban acomodando sus respectivos lugares para descansar del tan ajetreado viaje, el cual deberían reanudar por la noche en lo que sus relojes internos se acoplaban al cambio de horario.

— ¿Crees que París este bien con ellos? — preguntó el rubio de repente, logrando que Marinette enarcara una ceja, pidiéndole en silencio que continuara — Me refiero, quiero y confió en Chloé, pero realmente me da miedo encontrarme un día con una noticia de que se proclame la reina de Europa o algo por el estilo.

Marinette rodó los ojos antes de reír un poco, acomodándose sobre su almohada.

— Chloé necesita esto, así como tú en su momento necesitabas ser Chat Noir, la libertad y el sentirse útil en la vida es algo que todo mundo debe tener — soltó ella a la vez que bostezaba, cerrando sus ojos — Además tu elegiste a Luka, pensando en que sería la voz de la razón para ella, como yo contigo ¿No?

Adrien sonrió de forma traviesa, si bien aquello había sido una de las razones, estaba consciente de los sentimientos de su amiga y que de cierta forma _Viperion_ no los rechazaba, así que de ahí sus pequeñas dudas asaltándolo antes de dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

— Supongo que el desenlace de algo siempre será el inicio de algo más ¿No? — preguntó adormilado, mientras poco a poco cerraba sus ojos.

Fu, quien había estado escuchando la pequeña conversación de sus portadores no pudo estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de Adrien. Su historia en París había terminado de forma momentánea, llevándolos a nuevas aventuras gracias al desenlace que la batalla contra Hawkmoth alias Gabriel Agreste habia tenido, así como era el inicio una gran aventura para los portadores que ellos dos habían elegido.

Y, desde su punto de vista, lo habían hecho bastante bien.

Solo faltaba esperar que el tiempo avanzara para que otro desenlace llegara, y con él, otro nuevo inicio.

[…]

.

.

Con mucho cariño para ti mi querida Jazval, un pajarito por (Euniicornia) me dijo que te gustaba mucho el Lukloé (al chile lo sospeche pero pa confirmar) y pues, como ayer por mensaje te dije que no te quería felicitar hasta que esto estuviera terminado peeeero las cosas se alargaron un poco (Quería escribirte unas 2k y termine con 4k, no es mucho pero si el doble de lo que pensé) y para colmo los datos que planeaba usar para publicar mamaron mientras buscaba imágenes para la portada, así que un día tarde pero aquí te dejo este presente con mucho amor y cariño.

Es la primera vez que escribo de esta ship de lleno, y me ha gustado. La idea es algo vaga, pero es un concepto que ha rondado mi mente desde que en los spoilers se anunció que un día Adrien y Marinette tendrían que viajar a otros lugares por sus responsabilidades de héroes, entonces París se quedaría sin superhéroes.

Para ese punto de la serie quiero creer que el asunto con Hawkmoth/Mayura ya estará solucionado, tal como lo planteo aquí. Pero, pensando las cosas, los Parisinos a lo largo de lo que hemos visto en la serie se han vuelto MUY dependientes de los héroes (Ya hemos visto que no solo detienen akumas, la vez que paran el autobús etc.) así que pensé a futuro ellos dejando la ciudad, esta se volvería un caos, entonces alguien debería "sustituir" en lo que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad.

En primera instancia, muchos pensarían que el manto se lo dejarían a Alya y Nino debido a la confianza que tienen Adrien y Marinette en ellos, y si esto pasara es una posibilidad. Pero Ladybug/Marinette ya lo ha dicho, Chloé necesita algo por lo cual su vida tenga sentido de cierta forma y ayudar a las personas puede ser ese algo, pienso que de cierta manera vería algo de Adrien en ella.

Y bueno, la elección de Luka es porque en definitiva es alguien sensato y con sentido de justicia, él le pararía el carro a Chloé si quiere coronarse como la reina abeja de Europa y Adrien lo sabe.

Espero que a pesar de lo extraño, confuso o meloso del fanfic les haya alegrado el día. Jaz, mi reina, esto solo es un poco de lo que mi corazón te puede dar.

Feliz inicio de semana. Unos besoteees.


End file.
